


Lestrade x Reader: Pool Time

by KingOfHearts709



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Making Out, Swimming, late night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:44:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4328970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's always fun to swim at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lestrade x Reader: Pool Time

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, God, I've been uploading so many in one sitting. I CAN DO THIS! xoxo

You ran your hands through the slightly rippling water of the pool as you lay on the ground. It was late at night. Very late. You weren't keeping track of time, but you felt like it was already well past ten. You still had your bikini on, but you didn't have any reason to get in the water. It was boring without anyone to swim with.  
A beeping noise to your left. Text. You picked up your phone and turned onto your back, holding it above your face to see the message.  
"(YN) WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU -SH," it read, but you didn't respond. Soon, though, your phone rang loudly in your hands. You answered it and held the receiver to your ear.  
"Hello?" you said nonchalantly, playing around with the small rocks on the pavement.  
"(YN), where are you?" an annoyed Greg Lestrade huffed.  
"Not telling because I know Sherlock is listening in on this," you stated. "Aren't you, Sherly?" A grunt on the other line caused you to giggle.  
"I turned off my GPS, so you can't really track my location," you told Greg. "However, if my dear brother gets off the phone, I'll make you a deal." Greg went quiet for a moment before a slight click was heard. You smiled.  
"Okay, what's the deal?" Greg asked, and you could just see him leaning back in his chair, feet on the desk with a smirk plastered on his face.  
"I'm at the pool," you explained. "And if you come and join me, I promise I will always tell you where I am if I leave unexpectedly." Quiet again.  
"What sort of a deal is that?" Greg finally spoke.  
"A fair one. Remember, you're dealing with a Holmes, it's all you're going to get out of me."  
"Fair enough." The line went dead, and you set down your phone. It was about twenty minutes before Greg came through one of the slightly cracked gates.  
"Hi, Greg," you said, still on your back as you waved. He walked up, plastic bag in one hand as he waved back.  
"How the hell did you get in here?" he asked, amused.  
"Stupid question," you replied as you stood up and twirled round. "Nice of you to have the decency of bringing a swimsuit." He looked at the bag and chuckled.  
"Yeah, well, wouldn't want to get the suit wet, would I?" He looked back up and smiled. You returned it with a smirk.  
"Well, go put it on," you ushered. He furrowed his brows.  
"What, here?" he asked incredulously.  
"Yeah. You got a problem with that?"  
"Well, there's no changing room."  
"Don't need one. No one's even here." You studied him for a moment before realizing what he meant. "Oh, right, okay. I'll turn my back." You turned away and heard the slight ruffle of a plastic bag and clothes.  
"Done," Greg confirmed after a couple minutes, and you turned around to see him standing in a pair of swim trunks, putting his fists on his hips to show himself off. You blushed a little and turned to the pool, your (EC) still on him.  
"Catch me if you can," you teased, and dived into the water headfirst before coming up, (HL) (HC) dripping.  
"Oh, I'll catch you, (YN)," Greg said before running and jumping in after you, his head disappearing under before he, too, came up next to you, treading water.  
"You sure you want to play this game?" you asked him, and he nodded with a laugh. You smiled and dove back underwater, swimming away at an incredible speed before you reached the edge. Greg wasn't far behind, and he came up to you just as you dove again again to swim under him. You swam for a long while, Greg constantly chasing you. It must've been hours since you arrived at the pool.  
"Gotcha," Greg said suddenly, catching your arm and pulling you away from your thoughts. "I win."  
"Who said there was a winner?" you asked mischievously.  
"I believe I did."  
"I don't think I agreed."  
"You don't need to agree, you just need to play." You raised an eyebrow and turned up a corner of your mouth.  
"I've got another game," you said.  
"Yeah?" Greg replied eagerly. "What's it called?"  
"Try And Kiss Me." And with that you sank down, your fingers the last to disappear. Greg quickly followed suit and dunked down to your level, pulling you towards him and back up to the surface.  
"I'll try, but I'll leave the judging to you," he said, and crashed his lips onto yours, not letting you move away from his grasp. Your hands ran through his silver hair, lips dancing with his as the kiss became more heated.  
Thank God you both were in the shallow end of the pool.  
His hand wrapped further around your exposed back, pulling you even closer. Your fingers unexpectedly gripped at the short strands of his hair as his other hand cupped your cheek gently. Despite the cold of the air, you hardly noticed as he gained entrance to your mouth, quickly becoming the dominant one as he explored his new territory. You moaned in response, and after a few moments, you turned the tables and took control, determined to show him you were strong, too. He gasped and ran his hand that cupped your cheek through your still damp hair.  
Reluctantly, and very slowly, you both pulled away from each other, Greg staring into your (EC) eyes with amazement.  
"You win," you breathed out, and he smiled.  
"There's still so many games we can play," he said and tilted his head. You smirked.  
"We can save that for another time." You looked behind him and called out, "Sherlock, I know you're over there. It's not that hard to spot you at night." Sherlock came out from behind the gate, hands in his pockets and scarf around his neck.  
"I don't know why I'm not surprised," Greg commented.  
"I don't know why you'd consider being surprised," Sherlock replied as he walked towards the pool, keeping a safe distance from the water. "I also don't know why you'd break the law to kiss my dear sister."  
"Not just kiss, brother mine," you cut in. Greg's face heated up, his brain automatically creating scenarios of Sherlock brutally murdering him for kissing you. You saw his worried face a gave a soft smile.  
"Don't worry, Greg, he's not going to kill you," you said reassuringly, then shot a glare at Sherlock, who took it as a demand to run as fast as he could before you threw something at him. You turned back to Greg once Sherlock was gone.  
"Your turn to judge," he smiled.  
"Oh, I don't need to judge. I just need to play," you replied softly as he pulled him for another long kiss.


End file.
